Omake Mugen
by Majin Hentai X
Summary: A series of omakes for bad idea and crack filtration to improve over all writing
1. Time and Punishment

This is Majin Hentai X I do not own any published or copy written works

normal speech "I finally figured out how to kill you all"

_thoughts "Nice ass and a good rack to."_

**greater being " I can read your mind I'm taken"**

Techniques "Damn no jutsu"

**Summary**

This fic is a series of omakes for many series for the purpose of bad idea filtration lets start.

* * *

Story one Time and Punishment Naruto version

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sakura's house Konoha post Tsunade arc and pre-Sasuke retrieval arc  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You known guys us sitting down and eating breakfast together like this makes me feel lucky." Said a smiling Uzumaki Naruto as he ate breakfast with the rest of team 7.

"Naruto your hands caught in the toaster." Screamed Sakura.

"AGGGGGGGGGHhhhh it burns " Naruto screamed as he ran around the kitchen smashing the toaster off the walls finally scraping it off on the refrigerator.

"Oh thank kami that was "

"Naruto your hand caught in the toaster again" exploded Sakura.

"Damn it damn it damn it no not my hand" Naruto screamed hoarsely as he stabbed at the toaster with a kunai frantically until it finally broke off on the table.

"Naruto-baka you broke my toaster." Sakura screeched in her banshee yell as she beat Naruto with a frying pan.

"Sakura please stop I'll pay for a new one" Naruto opening his wallet finding empty except for a note. "Naruto i owe 5000 yen signed Jiraiya".

"Damn you Ero-senin. Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll fix it my self" Naruto nervously said as he took the battered toaster.

XXXX  
Later  
XXXX

"Okay lets do this. I just need the right tool for the job " Naruto to himself as he took a rock and broke open the bottom of the toaster looking at the mechanism inside.

_"This can't be to hard its not brain surgery. _Naruto shivered as Anko rushed by his window._ "I'll never try that again."_

_"Well here goes nothing" _though Naruto as he began messing with the toasters.

XXXXXXXXX  
Hours later  
XXXXXXXXX

"Well that's that " said Naruto to himself as he looked the remodel toaster now filled with bloody circuitry and light bulbs.

"Now for a test for a test toast" as he put in the bread and pulled the lever in a flash of light Naruto was gone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Naruto as he flew through a striped tunnel full of clocks.

"Cool I'm the first ninja time traveler " Naruto uttered in awe until the strange black haired man known as Kurei punched him in the face.

"No you aren't I beat you by centuries" as the black haired man disappeared.

BAng

"Where am I " Naruto looked around him to see dinosaurs running free.

"Wow I'm back in the time before Dinosaurs were not just confined to zoos. Wait I just need to remember the advice that Ero-senin gave me before I fought Neji ."

"Naruto if your ever sent into the distant past don't touch anything or it may drastically alter the future."

"Okay I'll be fine as long as i don't touch anything. Ah a bug" as mosquito lands on his hands.

"You go squish now" Naruto grunted as he crushed the bug on his arm.

"Oh no it was only one little bug what could happen"

Pop

"I'm back" Naruto rushes to the training ground where his team was supposed to meet team 7.

"Sorry I'm late guys hey Sakura I fixed your toaster. Wait why are you all dressed like Orochimaru. "Naruto puzzled to his team.

"Naruto why are you not in uniform. Orochimaru-sama demands it" said Sasuke Sakura and Kakashi in stereo with creepy smile on their faces.

"What since when" before anyone could do anything snakes slithered out of the ground and ate all of them.

Team 7 were then spit out in front of the Orochimaru reprogramming facility where the elite meet to bow down at Orochimaru's feet.

"Oh shit no Orochimaru is Hokage." Yelled Naruto

"What do you mean Hokage Orochimaru-sama is the undisputed god - emperor of the world" said the other members of team 7 still in perfect stereo.

Team 7 was then forced into the facility where Orochimaru's minions began the brain washing after several annoying tests.

"Well if you don't feeling like bowing down to your god yet I have one sure fire method a glass of warm milk a little nap and a full frontal lobotomy." Repeated the Orochimaru recording on the screen.

"It's not that bad Naruto they go in through your nose and cut out a piece of your brain and let you keep the chunk they cut out" said a cross eyed Jiraiya wearing a 3 piece suit.

"Join us Naruto" said Sasuke and Sakura in stereo wearing suits with creepy smiles holding jars with their brain chunks.

"Its blisssss" said Hinata in a creepy voice.

"Hell no I'm got to fix this mess" rushing away

"After him" yelled the generic minions as snake summons poured out of the walls.

"Crap snakes." Naruto pulls out a bowl of ramen. "I know this ramen will give me the quick energy I need to escape." Naruto guzzles the ramen and manages to outrun the snakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Naruto's house  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay I just need to go back in time and not touch anything" pulling down the lever to activate the toaster with a bang of green light naruto appeared back in the past.

"Oh no you don't" Dodging the mosquito that he smashed before.

"No no must not kill must not smash." while jumping arond dodging several plants and animals and then trips onto a fish that crawled out of the water.

"I wish I wish I didn't kill that fish" mournfully as the toaster popped and Naruto was flung across time yet again.

Naruto hear a cracking sound as the roof of his house is torn off.

"Hey look its a bug that looks like dobe wanna smash it." The giant Sasuke rumbled

"Sure Sasuke-kun" The enormous Sakura Screeched with hearts in her eyes.

"Aggghhhhh" as Naruto activated the toaster disappearing a burst of light

"That was horrible and I've got to stop taking to myself. _Okay no screw ups this time I have to get this right._" Naruto then felt warm breath on his back as a T-rex snuck up behind him.

Achoo Naruto sneezes into the face of the T-Rex it eyes widen it sneezes and falls over dead as the other dinosaurs sneeze then die.

With a grimace on his face Naruto thinks to himself _"That one is going to cost me big." _Ding the toaster popped sending Naruto to the present.

"Hi Naruto come on get ready I know your nervous but you have to get ready for your Hokage inauguration." Sakura smiled at Naruto as she was in the kitchen.

"Wait what are are you doing at my house Sakura." asked the puzzled Jinchuriki

"Naruto please we've been married for the last three months you me and Hinata. So what do you want for lunch" Sakura happily stated as Naruto jaw dropped with shick.

"This is great I'm about to be Hokage I'm married to Sakura and Hinata I'll have one bowl of miso ramen please. " ecstatically as the blond sat down Sakura looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What's ramen?" Before she knew it Naruto started screaming grabbed the toaster and went back in time.

"Oh look its raining again" as ramen noodles and topping fell from the sky.

Naruto keeps going back forward through time over again each time changing history.

Until Jiraiya appears before Naruto.

"Naruto your not home yet but I can help just do exactly as I saggh" was all the pervert got out before his head was cut off by Akamaru.

"This is a very disturbing universe now please live I have a world to conquer"speaking in the tones of Morpheus as the small dog with a masamune in its mouth walked away.

Naruto activates the toaster screaming in terror.

"That's it I don't care what happens now this has to end." Naruto raged as he starts smashing everything in sight.

"Wait everything looks pretty normal lets see. I'm a guy, sky blue, and no fox ears or tail I might have got lucky."

"I'm back Sakura what day is it whats my name what of ramen am I married to you?" She slaps him across the face.

"Damn it Naruto what the fucks wrong with you if you want ramen go down and get it yourself bitch as cracker."

"Quick sasuke have you killed your brother and Kakashi did Anko rape you." both stared at him angrily.

"Wait what's with your skin ahh forget it lets eat." Naruto sat down and startted eating with his now african american team.

The End?

(what naruto was racist until recently with kirabi everyone was Asian just when they started printing issue to africa.)


	2. Over Powered is an Understatement

This is Majin Hentai X bringing you something completely different.

I own none of the copy written material used in this story and am in no one making any money by writing this.

People speaking "Pogua Sanfa"

Thoughts _'Is she wearing or not wearing panties today?'_

Techniques being used "Hentai Periscope no jutsu"

**Greater beings speaking/thinking "WHO DARES TO PEEP ON THE GODESS OF TSUNDERE"**

* * *

Overpowered is an understatement

"What are they trying to pull?" Kakashi whispered to himself as he looked at his Gennin team concealed in the boughs of a tree.

"Why don't you come down and find out?" Naruto declared in a loud gruff voice which made Kakashi jump from his hiding place.

"Good detection Naruto." Kakashi said keeping his cool and wondering how Naruto had noticed him. Naruto had ditched his jump suit for a sleeveless orange shirt, grey canvas pants, and shin high leather boots. His once spiky hair had been slicked back and a wide grin was on his lips. Kakashi looked at the boys eyes and they too had changed they were still blue but no longer filled with optimism and determination but a barely restrained rage and predatory confidence.

"You better have a good reason for making us wait two hours Kakashi sensei." Sakura said standing up and wiping some grass and dirt from her cape. Sakura had also decided to give herself a wardrobe change, instead of her usual qipao she wore pink pants and shirt with white boots and gloves with a black cape, and attached to her belt was a short sword hanging behind her legs and a black headband around her head.

"Well I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said with a smile beneath his mask.

"That's a shitty excuse to keep a lady waiting." Sasuke said then taking a drag from his cigarette. Aside from his new vice Sasuke was wearing a double breasted black suit with six gold buttons on the torso and a blue pinstriped undershirt and a black tie. The ancestral Uchiha hair style was gone replaced with a rounded page boy style that covered his left eye.

"Aren't you a little young to be smoking?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke just kept smoking.

"You aren't my father Cyclops." Sasuke said and he kept on smoking.

"The test Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura chimed in Kakashi noticed that her canines were more pronounced like an Inuzuka's which hadn't been the case just a day ago.

"Right your test is taking one these bells from me before time runs out." Kakashi said pulling out the bells and chiming them once.

"Only two bells that means one of us fails right." Naruto said as he cracked his jaw.

"Yes who ever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy and tied to a stump while the rest of us enjoy lunch." Kakashi said getting glares from all three of his students.

"Any restrictions on how we take those bells from your shitty ass?" Sasuke said without taking his cigarette from his moth.

"No come at me with intent to kill, if you want to get a bell." Kakashi said getting into a ready stance as he started the clock. He had done this test every year for the last five years and by now his students would have scattered into the surrounding woods to plot against him. This time was different, Naruto and Sasuke had stayed and only Sakura had fled to the woods. "So what do you two have planned?" Kakashi asked and Naruto gave a big smile.

"I thought I'd try the diplomatic approach."

"Diplomacy?" Kakashi said but as he was about to let out a clip or throw a kunai then he felt it. A primal terror flared in his soul like a rabbit before a wolf, this was killing intent way above anything a genin should be able to pull off. _'How can Naruto do this?'_ Kakashi thought and then he saw it rising up over his would be student like the shadow of death a muscle bound thing it's green skin so dark green it was almost black veins pulsed across it body as it's lipless jaws hung open revealing rows of dagger like teeth and the eyes the beady red eyes glowing red like two burning coals. Kakashi's visible eye widened and he felt a deep terror in the pit of his stomach as his survival extinct screamed run run run run you retard!

"GIVE ME THE BELLS NOW AND YOU GET TO LIVE!" Naruto roared the force blowing back Kakashi's hair and making him flinch.

"KAI!" Kakashi declared as he flared his chakra to break the Genjutsu only for nothing to change the specter still hung over Naruto and the heavy pressure was still washing over Kakashi like the coming tide. In fact Kakashi was so transfixed by this he didn't notice Sasuke's attack until the young boy had planted both feet in his chest sending Kakashi flying backwards as Sasuke flipped in the air landing on his feet and lighting a fresh cigarette.

"Did you forget about me?" Sasuke said and Naruto let the pressure fade as Kakashi got back to his feet checking for broken ribs.

"Is that all you got?" Kakashi said trying to keep his cool. _'That was not Uchiha style and is it getting hot all of a sudden.'_ Kakashi thoughts were interrupted as he threw himself out of the way as a fireball almost took his head off.

"Don't forget about me either sensei." Sakura said he gloved hand smoking as she walked out of the woods smiling.

'_Not in the files.'_ Kakashi thought and then he looked back to Naruto who was taking a very deep breath enough for his chest to expand then opened his mouth.

"SOUND BAZOOKA!" Those words warped into an echoing wave of sound that uprooted trees sent rocks tumbling and reduced the log Kakashi substituted with was reduced to saw dust.

"What the hell was that?" Kakashi said as he reappeared only for Sasuke to rush at him and going into a flurry of kicks which Kakashi was relieved to deal with until he blocked a kick with his forearm and was reminded with a crack how hard the boy could kick. After another exchange of blows Sasuke back flipped into a handstand and unleashed a spinning barrage of kicks at Kakashi's own legs forcing the jounin to jump. While he was in the air a golden ball of light appeared in front of his face for a second before exploding in a blinding flash, and when his vision returned Sakura was standing over him with a straight sword at his throat.

"Game over sensei we win" Sakura asked with a cute little smirk on her face. Kakashi was about to move when he felt the weight of two shoes on his wrists. He then heard the chime of his two bells as Naruto held them.

"You got cocky sensei." Naruto said with a malicious grin.

"And don't you think beating a jounin is worth all three of us passing?" Sasuke questioned ready to flick the stub of his cigarette into Kakashi's visible eye.

"You may have gotten the bells but have you decided whose going back to the academy?" Kakashi asked hoping they would drop the ball here and he could send them back to the academy.

"Let's see setting up the test to pit us against each other to, and facing a jounin as raw gennin if the test isn't about teamwork I'll eat my shoes." Sakura said and Kakashi gulped.

"Is the lady right Cyclops?" Sasuke said and Naruto pressed down on Kakashi other wrist harder.

"That's right and you passed meet here tomorrow at 9 am for a team meeting." Kakashi said and his students let him go and he shunshined away.

"We passed, I'm starving anyone else want to eat?" Sakura said and Sasuke smiled.

"Ah Sakura swan if food is what you desire I'll cook you the seven course meal of your dreams." Sasuke swooned and Sakura smiled.

"If you can cook half as well as you fight I'm in." Naruto sound his stomach growling. A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head and just before he exploded into a tirade Sakura cleared her throat.

"Let him come, Sasuke we are a team after all." Sakura said giving Sasuke a smile.

"Whatever you say Sakura-swan." Sasuke said his anger completely gone. "Follow me and I'll cook you a meal you'll never forget."

So the team of newly minted gennin started off to the Uchiha compound to enjoy a gourmet meal.

* * *

Well it's been years since I added a one shot to this but this ideas been in my head for months. also this is an independent work and the Animaniac Dude was not involved in any way.

This is a response to akun50's unique power up's challenge. The challenge was thus: When Kakashi shows up for the bell test he notices that all three of his new students are acting or appear much different than when he met them the day before. Once the test begins, he finds out just HOW different they've really become.

Rules were as followed: 1.) Team 7's power-ups had to come from a pre-existing character of a different anime, movie, video game, book, etc. No self-made powers. 2.) Kakashi could not know about their new powers before the testing began, and he had to be defeated by them. 3.) Tell everyone whose power-ups they were given when it was all said and done, in case they weren't able to figure it out for themselves. There are a few more rules but unfortunately the full challenge has been locked down.

Here are the switches in case you couldn't glean them for yourselves. Also I've incorporated a theme try and guess it.

Naruto is Zebra from Toriko, Zebra is an anti-social person of mass destruction and when he was released from prison he sent the world into complete panic and almost crashed the economy. His power over sound makes him a force to be reckoned with

Sakura is Lina Inverse I know she didn't use the dragon slave but if I do a follow up it will happen. Lina is the main character of the classic series Slayers and she black magic user specializing in spells of mass destruction she's a treasuring loving cunning short tempered girl with a petite figure.

Sasuke is Sanji from One Piece, Sanji is the womanizing gourmet chef of the Straw Hat pirates, he specializes in pure leg based fighting style and his emotions burn hot.

If this gets enough attention there may be a follow up.


End file.
